A Friend Is Always There When You Need Him
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Season five. Usagi is having a hard time dealing the fact she hasn't heard anything from Mamoru. She has a secret place where she can cry it out. One person finds out and starts to leave a chocolate bar for her every day. (The time frame is bit off, though.) WRITTEN FOR THE WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE


WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE ( 23.4.13. – 30.4.13. )

Title: **A FRIEND IS ALWAYS THERE WHEN YOU NEED HIM  
**Category: Sailor Moon  
Theme Word: CHOCOLATE  
Pairing: Usagi, Seiya, Rei  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
Rating: K  
Chapters: 1/1  
Status: Complete  
Year: 2013  
Size: 30 KB  
Summary: Season five. Usagi is having a hard time dealing the fact she hasn't heard anything from Mamoru. She has a secret place where she can cry it out. One person finds out and starts to leave a chocolate bar for her every day. (The time frame is bit off, though.) WRITTEN FOR THE WEEKLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon

**AN/** Here is my response to the weekly theme word challenge. Hope you'll like it and tell me what you think. I was actually surprised my muse decided to work with me on this fandom, because for the last few months she was stuck on TVD. *grin* And, I had a massive writers block. Hopefully, that is under the bridge now. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Once again, Usagi found herself sitting under the cherry blossom tree near the lake. It was her hiding place from everything and everyone. For a month now, she has been coming to this particular spot, because it was well hidden from the path. Even though she loved the girls, she needed some time for herself. Here, she could be that. She could be this insecure, lonely, little, sad girl. Here, she could put her walls down, put down her brave face she wore through the day. Not even Luna, her guardian cat, who was sometimes glued to her, didn't know about this. In front of everyone she pretended to be this clumsy, carefree and strong person. However, the truth was that was all an act. Although she knew that that was needed, that she had to be strong for everyone, she hated it. She hated the lies and all those false smiles…

How can she confess to her best friends that even when she was surrounded, she felt utterly alone? No, they wouldn't understand. Maybe only Minako would, she was after all a Goddess of Love. But, no…she couldn't burden them with her own problems. This was her cross to bear. They had enough of senshi stuff to deal with. Why add more?

She missed him. She missed Mamoru so much her heart was breaking bit by bit every day since he left to America. She hadn't heard from him for six months now, and her emotions were all over. Hurt, worry, disappointment, self-pity, despair, sadness, anger… Everything. And that didn't help with her powers. Since her powers came from her emotions. She was tired. Tired of everything. The constant fighting, the loneliness, the hiding, the lies…

Hence this spot. Here, no one could see her cry, no one could see her despair, no one could see her clenched fists as she was crying silently. Well, she thought that was the case until a week ago.

She arrived here before the school, and lying there, near the tree on the grass, was her favorite chocolate bar. At first, she thought nothing about it, thinking it was left by a kid who was here during the day. She did her usual routine. A good cry while looking at the most precious item in her hand.

A long silver necklace with three pendants. One was the moon, which was a representation of who she was. Second was the pink diamond ring Mamoru gave her, and a third was a little heart locket. When opened, there were two pictures in it. One was a picture of Mamoru and the other one a picture of two of them together. She remembered that day when she got it as it was yesterday.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

It was their third anniversary since they started dating. They became official a week after Ali and An left. True, they had a rough time with all that had happen with Dimande, but everything turned okay afterward. Once again, she saved the world. Those two years were the hardest. She was dealing with her being the Princess and the future Queen, everyday battles with Dimande's minions, saving the city on a daily basics, her grades were up and down, her emotions as well. When Mamoru decided they should break up, she honestly thought she couldn't handle it. For months, she was in a state of denial, almost catatonic, she was like a robot. She even thought about ending it all. Surprisingly, Rei was the one who helped her, arriving just in time before she threw herself into a raging sea. For over two weeks Rei nursed her in her shrine and prayed. Nothing helped, not the pleas, nor the threats...nothing...until...

When Mamoru learned about Usagi's suicide attempt, he broke down and confessed why he break up with her. She didn't forgave him immediately. She was hurt he choose a dream over her, but eventually it all came to this. She loved him with all her heart and she couldn't live without him. Then they went in the future and learned that the little girl who warmed their hearts was no other than their future daughter. After they defeated Dimande and Death Phantom, Chibiusa went back to the future and the world was safe again.

Mamoru took her on a romantic dinner and gave her the locket with those two pictures in it. It was actually funny because she found exactly the same locket, but instead of Mamoru's she put her own picture in it. When she opened her present, she laughed. She remembered the look on his face, and in the middle of her laughter, she gave him his present, the locket she bought for him. Seeing it, he realized why she laughed. They had the same idea. Since that day, she never took off that locket from her neck. It was well hidden, between her breasts, near her heart.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

After that, they fought many trials, many enemies, but their love stayed strong. They were meant to be, they were soulmates. Seeing their future together, knowing they would have a daughter was what kept her sane during the hard times.

Until now. Not even that happy image could mend her broken heart. She needed him. She was lost without him. Day after day, she wrote him a letter, begging for an answer. Day after day, she called his phone only to hear his voice on his answering machine. Sometimes, that was enough to get through the day, but as the time passed, she felt she was drowning. She felt abandoned and utterly alone.

On a third day since she found the chocolate, there was another, waiting for her. However, this time, a letter was attached to it. Curiously, she opened the letter and realized that the chocolates were indeed for her.

_Dear Usagi. _

_The chocolates are for you. It breaks my heart seeing you in such pain. I don't know how to help you ease it or what cause it. I hope chocolate will help you, at least one bit. Enjoy them. _

_A friend._

Usagi looked around but found no one. She was alone. Sighing, she ate the chocolate, and surprisingly, felt a bit better. Since she avoided the Arcade from the day Mamoru left, she needed something sweet. She was curious of the identity of that _'friend'_ who was leaving her the chocolate.

A beep from her senshi communicator interrupted her thoughts and she rushed toward another battle. She would deal with her grief later.

Since that day, every time she would come to her sorrow place, as she called it, a chocolate was waiting for her. However, today she arrived few hours earlier and finally learned the identity of that _'friend'_.

"Seiya?" She addressed the man upon her arrival. "What are you...?" Realization dawned. "It was you!"

"Um...Odango. Hi." Seiya scratched his head uncontrollably. "I was just leaving. I didn't meant to intrude."

Usagi recollected from the shock and eyed her fellow senshi. "Why?" She asked, pointing at the chocolate lying on the ground.

"You seemed you needed it." Seiya answered.

"Thank you. Truth is, I did."

"Can I ask you something?" Seiya asked after a long moment. Seeing the blonde nod, while she opened the chocolate and giving half to him, he continued. "Is being Sailor Moon really that hard for you?"

/

Rei was looking for Usagi. Her psychic power told her her friend needed her right now. She was worried about Usagi. For months, she was getting strange vibes from the blonde. Vibes that were familiar. Vibes she felt only once before, when she got just in time to save her Princess and a friend from certain death. She never wanted to repeat those days of agony when her friend was in between life and death. Only Mamoru was able to save her, but today he wasn't here. So, it was up to her to make sure her Princess is well.

Suddenly, she heard two familiar voices and she stopped, deciding to listen. Luckily, there was no one around. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but that was the only way to know what went on in her friend's head. What she heard broke her heart.

/

"Can I trust you?" Usagi asked, looking carefully at Seiya.

"Yes. What ever you want to say to me it will never leave this place. I promise." Seiya answered firmly.

After a moment of deciding, Usagi sighed. "Ok, but we better sit down then. This will be a long story."

"After you." Seiya sat comfortably and waited.

"Do you know who I am beside Sailor Moon?"

"Yes, you're also Princess Serenity, the only heir of the Moon Kingdom." Seeing the surprise in Usagi's eyes and her raised eyebrow, he explained.

"Princess Kakyuu told us after you found her that day. But I kinda suspect it before that. We head stories about Moon Kingdom, and how everything ended. And you being Sailor Moon is kinda a giveaway to one's who are familiar to the story. But you didn't answer my question. Is being Sailor Moon really that hard for you?"

"Sometimes." Usagi confessed. "Then you also know that Mamoru, my betrothed, my soulmate, is, in fact, Endymion, Prince of Earth?" At Seiya's nod, she continued. "I have a lot on my shoulders, being who I am, and I feel responsible for everything that goes around, more now when he..."

"Betrothed?" Seiya interrupted her.

Usagi gave him a little smile, and to him it seemed her whole face lit when she pulled out her necklace for him to see. "He gave me this ring the day he left. Six months ago."

"If you didn't want him to go why didn't you say that to him?"

"I wanted to, believe me. But I couldn't. That was his chance to become someone. A great doctor. Not only my protector and future king. I couldn't be that selfish."

"Future king? What are you talking about?" Seiya asked confused.

And then Usagi told him her whole story. All the enemies they fought against, future they saw, about Chibiusa. Everything.

"It's like I've been fighting my whole life. Enemy after enemy, with only a moment of peace. Everyone was trying to separate us. And sometimes it's just too much, you know?"

Listening her story, hearing everything she been through, Seiya felt deep sorrow for the blonde. He saw this other side of her and couldn't help but feel admiration. She was so strong and didn't even knew it. She would be a great Queen someday, he was sure of that. Then her face crumbled and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I haven't heard from him since. I haven't felt our bond and I'm afraid something bad had happen to him. We've been through so much and sometimes I feel I can't take the pain anymore. I miss him. It's like half of my heart is missing. He is my life. He is my reason to live, and without him... You know, few years back he broke up with me. I almost committed suicide. If Rei didn't stopped me, I wouldn't be here right now. And back then, in Silver Millennium, when he died to save my life, I went through it. I killed myself with his sword. Seeing the deaths of my closest friends, my senshi, and his death was too much. My mother died sealing Metalia, and she wished for us to find a happy and a new life in the future. Her dying wish. I feel like I've somehow disappointed her. That I'm not strong enough."

"Are you serious? How can you think that?" Seiya asked appalled. Hearing everything you went through...you're the strongest person I know. How many people have you saved being Sailor Moon? You've got another chance to live because of your mother. And I'm sure she wouldn't want you to think like that. She wanted for you, for all of you to be happy."

"I know it doesn't make sense but... Sometimes I just don't have the strength to fight. He was always by my side and now he is gone. I can't help how I feel, and that is reflecting on my powers."

"What do you mean?"

"I pull my powers from my heart, my emotions." Usagi explained. The girls pull their powers from their planets, but mine, mine comes from the strength of my heart. And if I'm not strong enough, if I'm loosing hope...well...

''Yes, I can see your problem. But you have the girls. Surely they..."

"They don't know." Usagi interrupted him.

"Why?"

"I can't burden them with my problems. I need to be strong for them. Especially now when the big battle is approaching. How can I tell them that even around them I feel utterly alone? No, they wouldn't understand."

"You are not alone, Usagi. You have your friends who are here to protect you. You have us. We will help you. You don't have to fight alone. The power of friendship is close to the power of love. Take the power of that. But, you have to be honest with them. I'm positive they will understand."

"Thank you." Usagi said after a moment of silence. She felt better after letting everything out, and she knew Seiya was right. She should talk to the girls.

"For what?"

"For everything. For being here, for listening. It means a lot."

"Anytime. What's a friend for, right?"

"Right." Usagi gave a little laugh and for the first time felt bit of hope.

/

Hearing everything, Rei whipped the tears from her eyes. She was shocked after learning what troubled her friend. But glad Seiya was there to help her.

She could hear the pain and despair in Usagi's voice when she talked about Mamoru. She knew how deep their bond was, and the fact Usagi didn't hear from him or felt him, troubled her. Leaving, she called the rest of the girls. It was time for a senshi meeting.

* * *

**AN/** So, this is it. At first, I didn't intended including Rei, but somehow that happened. Don't know whether there'll be a sequel, but for now, this is all. Hope you'll like it. Leave a thought or two.


End file.
